


Young men at war

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: war sucked. losing his two closest friends sucked even more.





	Young men at war

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry, i dont write fic often, so this is not the best)

Tim had always looked up to the Sarge. Sure he also kind of hated the guy, he was an asshole, and always running into danger, with little care what would happen behind him, but then he'd never been a 'lead from the back' kind of commander, and frankly that was a damn sight better than a lot of the rest.  
He was also there for his men, not to comfort them, but as a listening ear, someone who understood what it meant to kill another person.  
Tim had Bertie, but he considered Jonny a friend, someone he cared about.

Of course, when Bertie was killed, when Tim watched his best friend, his partner, his lover, fall to the ground, and watched him shake, scream with pain and froth at the mouth, as he slowly died, with nothing Tim could do to help? Something snapped inside him.  
He could feel arms on him, restraining him as he screamed through the gas mask, but he ripped through them, running towards Bertie, when Jonny intercepted him. He tried to get away from him as well, but Jonny was inhumanly strong and would not let him go.

Jonny eventually let him go when he had appeared to calm down, his anger turned into a simmering quiet rage. Tim stormed off to plan his revenge. Jonny, knowing he'd do it alone otherwise, offered his help, and they spent the night devising a plan.

The next day, Tim set out. His anger and pain allowed him to withstand more than would be usual. He and Jonny fought through dozens of men, slaughtering everyone who stood in their way.  
Then, in a scene Tim would never forget, it went wrong. There were more soldiers than they'd ever fought before, and Jonny had shouted for Tim to run before throwing himself into the fight, quickly becoming overwhelmed and subdued.  
Tim had run, knowing he would be better to fight the kaiser if not dead.  
A few days later, he heard the news that Sargeant D'Ville had been executed.  
What was left of his heart broke again. He shut down, and threw himself into every battle, his own safety no longer meaning anything to him, his only desire to make someone feel the same pain as he.

Eventually, of course, he was captured. Knowing he was soon to be killed, he felt a certain amount of peace, knowing he'd see Bertie again soon enough.

When he woke up before the Kaiser's throne, he felt his stomach fall. The Kaiser's words did nothing to lift his spirits.  
Then, he saw Jonny's head in a box. At first, being confronted by his friends death over overwhelmed him with guilt, but then he winked.  
Tim had no idea what was happening, but he felt some glimmer of hope. Noticing the toy soldier also in the room, a vague plan began to come to mind.

Quickly, he incited the toy soldier into battle, and turned the cannon in on itself. He figured, if Jonny could survive decapitation, he'd make explosion work somehow, so left him to his own device and leaped into the life pod.

The blast burnt Tim's eyes and knocked him out.  
He awoke, confused and alone, surprised to be alive, let alone able to see. He tried to sit up but found he was strapped to the table.

Soon, Jonny and an unfamiliar woman came into the room.  
Jonny explained what had occurred, and what it meant. When Tim heard immortality, he launched himself at Jonny, trying to strangle the man who had robbed him of seeing Bertie again.

Tim was glad that his friend was alive and could understand his lying about himself for the entire time they'd known each other, but he would never forgive him giving him immortality. The other mechs never really understood his animosity towards Jonny and the doc, but he did at least manage to get rid of the doc. Jonny, however, he just killed again and again.

But on long journeys, through the blackness of space, Tim would look out at stars Bertie would never get to see, and wonder what life would have been like if the war had never occurred, and remember, occasionally, how to be human again.


End file.
